Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 29 - Davos IV
Davos IV ist das neunundzwanzigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Davos Seewert. Zusammenfassung Davos Seewert sitzt auf unbestimmte Zeit im Wolfsbau fest und wartet auf die Vollstreckung seines Todesurteils. Er freundet sich sogar mit zwei seiner Wärtern an und erfährt etwas über die Geschichte des Nordens und des Wolfsbaus. Dann erscheint unerwarteterweise Robett Glauer und bringt Davos über einen Geheimgang in ein Hinterzimmer der Neuen Burg, wo Lord Wyman Manderly und Wex Peik auf Davos warten. Wylis Manderly ist sicher nach Weißwasserhafen zurückgekehrt, und nun wagt Wyman, Davos sein doppeltes Spiel zu erklären. Er gibt ihm den Auftrag, Rickon Stark zu ihm zu bringen, der sich allerdings auf Skagos versteckt hält. Synopsis Davos Seewert wartet im Wolfsbau auf seinen Tod Davos Seewert sitzt im Wolfsbau in Weißwasserhafen in Gefangenschaft, nachdem Lord Wyman Manderly ihn bei seiner Anhörung am Hof des Wassermanns zum Tode verurteilt hatte. Seine Zelle ist recht groß und bietet sogar etwas Bequemlichkeit, denn sie ist dreimal so groß wie seine eigene Kajüte auf der Schwarzen Betha. Das einzige Fenster wurde zwar schon vor langer Zeit zugemauert, aber dafür gibt es einen Kamin für einen Kessel, einen Abtritt in der Ecke und eine Matratze, wenngleich sie auch schimmlig ist. Auch das Essen ist besser als der gewöhnliche Kerkerfraß, der aus Haferschleim, trockenem Brot und verdorbenem Fleisch besteht, hier serviert man Davos frischen Fisch, ofenfrisches Brot, würzigen Hammel, Rüben, Karotten und sogar Krebse. Davos hat Felle, die ihn nachts wärmen, Holz für das Feuer, saubere Kleidung sowie eine Talgkerze, und man bringt ihm sogar Papier, Feder und Tinte. Als er nach einem Buch fragt, um weiter lesen lernen zu können, bringt ihm der junge Wärter Therry den Siebenzackigen Stern. Sein Wärter Garth nennt Davos wegen seines Todesurteils bereits "toter Mann", sei es, wenn er ihm bei der Morgendämmerung Haferbrei bringt oder wenn er ihn abends anweist, die Kerze zu löschen. Dann stellt er ihm eines Tages seine beiden "Frauen" vor, eine Eisenstange und eine riesige Axt, die er Lady Lu nennt. Er erklärt, dass er die Eisenstange zum Foltern zum glühen bringe und dass er mit Lady Lu seinen Kopf abschlagen werde, sobald Lord Wyman den Befehl dazu gibt. Davos schwört sich trotzdem, wie ein wahrer Ritter zu sterben und nicht um Gnade zu winseln. Er will lediglich darum bitten, dass man ihm den Kopf vor den Händen abschlägt und nicht anders herum. Das Schlimmste für ihn ist das Warten auf den Tod, der jeden Tag eintreten kann. In seiner Zeit als Schmuggler hat er schon einige Kerker von innen kennengelernt, aber nie hat er alleine mit seinen Gedanken in einer Zelle gesessen. Davos weiß von den Wärtern, dass im Kellergewölbe des Wolfsbaus richtige Kerker und Folterkammern sind, die angeblich allesamt frei seien. Davos erfährt Einiges über den Norden und den Wolfsbau Ser Bartimus ist der Oberste Kerkermeister, ein leichenblasser Ritter mit nur einem Bein, der jeden Abend trinkt und gerne behauptet, er habe Lord Wyman in der Schlacht am Trident das Leben gerettet und dafür den Wolfsbau erhalten. Neben Ser Bartimus gibt es noch einen Koch, den Davos nie sieht, sechs Wachen in der Kaserne im Erdgeschoss, zwei Waschweiber und zwei weitere Wärter. Einer von ihnen ist der 14-jährige Therry, der der Sohn eines der Waschweiber ist. Garth ist der ältere der beiden Wärter. Davos hat in seinen Jahren als Schmuggler eine gute Menschenkenntnis erlangt, und er weiß, dass er in Garths Gegenwart seine Zunge im Zaum halten muss, wohingegen Therry und Ser Bartimus eher harmlos sind. Ihnen gegenüber bedankt sich Davos häufig und bittet hier und da um Kleinigkeiten. Keiner von ihnen will mit ihm über Lord Wyman, Stannis Baratheon oder die Freys sprechen, gern aber über andere Dinge. Therry will später einmal in den Krieg ziehen und ein Ritter werden. Außerdem beschwert er sich oft über seine Mutter, die mit zwei der Wachen schläft, ohne dass sie voneinander wissen. Manchmal bringt er Davos sogar einen Schlauch Wein, und dieser erzählt ihm von seinem Leben als Schmuggler. Ser Bartimus hingegen scheint sich kaum für die Welt außerhalb des Wolfsbaus zu interessieren, seit er bei einem Reitunfall ein Bein verloren hat. Dafür hat er allerdings im Laufe der Jahre eine große Zuneigung zum Wolfsbau und zu seiner Geschichte entwickelt. Er erzählt, dass der Wolfsbau weit älter als die Stadt Weißwasserhafen ist. Er ist von König Jon Stark erbaut worden, um die Mündung der Weißklinge vor Plünderern zu schützen. Die Burg war dann Sitz von vielen engen Verwandten des jeweiligen Königs des Nordens, und durch Vererbungen waren sogar Nebenlinien der Starks entstanden. Die bekannteste ist das Haus Graustark, das den Wolfsbau 500 Jahre lang hielt. Dann schlossen sie sich einer Rebellion von Haus Bolton gegen die Starks an und verloren ihren Sitz. Danach war der Wolfsbau Sitz vieler anderer Häuser geworden: Haus Flint ein Jahrhundert lang, Haus Locke fast 200 Jahre, aber auch Haus Schiefer, Haus Lang, Haus Holzen und Haus Eschwald. Einmal eroberten auch Räuber von den Drei Schwestern die Burg und führten von hier aus eine Zeit lang Raubzüge in den Norden aus. Dann wurde der Wolfsbau während des Kriegs jenseits des Wassers zwischen den Starks und dem Grünen Tal von Osgut Arryn belagert und von seinem Sohn Oswin Arryn niedergebrannt. Als dann der am Ende seiner langen Regierungszeit schwache König Edrick Stark sein Reich schlecht verteidigte, eroberten Sklavenhändler von den Trittsteinen den Wolfsbau, bearbeiteten die Gefangene mit Brandeisen und Peitsche und verschleppten sie als Sklaven über die Meerenge. In einem sehr strengen Winter eroberte Edricks Urenkel Brandon Stark, genannt Eisauge, den Wolfsbau zurück, als er sich unbemerkt der Burg nähern konnte, denn die Sklavenhändler hatten sich wegen der großen Kälte in die Burg verkrochen. Brandon nahm den Sklavenhändlern die Kleidung ab und überließ sie nackt den restlichen Gefangenen, die er in den Verliesen vorfand. Angeblich haben die Gefangenen dann die Eingeweide der Sklavenhändler als Opfergabe in die Äste des Herzbaums der Burg gehängt. Davos fragt Ser Bartimus nach seinem Glauben, und der behauptet, dass seine Familie von den Ersten Menschen abstamme und dass nur die Alten Götter die Macht des Winters kennen würden. Robett Glauer holt Davos ab An diesem Morgen jedoch scheint etwas anders zu sein, denn Garth erscheint nicht, und Davos hört vor seiner Zelle Stimmen, die allerdings von den dicken Holztüren so gedämpft werden, dass er kein Wort verstehen kann. Davos hat versucht, seiner Frau Marya Seewert einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er als Hand des Königs versagt habe, denn wenn Stannis Baratheon den Krieg verliert, wird ihnen sicher auch ihr Land abgenommen werden. Er rät ihr, mit den jüngsten Söhnen nach Braavos zu gehen und bittet sie, nur gut von ihm zu erzählen. Falls Stannis den Krieg allerdings gewinnen sollte, solle sie sich an Devan halten, der ihr helfen werde, ihre anderen Söhne bei hohen Lords unterzubringen. Auch an seine drei Söhne hat er Briefe geschrieben, damit sie sich besser an ihn erinnern können, allerdings sind die Briefe an Stannis Seewert und Steffon Seewert eher unbeholfen, da er die Jungen kaum kennt. An Devan schreibt er, dass er stolz auf ihn sei und dass er seiner Mutter helfen soll, außerdem solle er König Stannis erklären, dass es ihm leid täte, dass er versagt habe, aber er habe sein Glück in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser verloren, als er auch seine Fingerknochen verloren habe. Als er nun in den Briefen umherblättert und versucht, sich einzureden, dass er es immerhin aus Flohloch zur Hand des Königs geschafft habe, hört er einen Schlüssel an der Tür. Ein fremder Mann tritt ein, stellt sich als Robett Glauer vor und bittet Davos in Eile, mit ihm zu kommen. Davos meint sich daran erinnern zu können, dass Robett einst Tiefwald Motte regiert hat, und gleichzeitig ist er verwirrt wegen der Höflichkeit, die Robett ihm entgegenbringt. Robett korrigiert ihn und erklärt, dass Tiefwald Motte der Sitz seines Bruders Galbart Glauer sei. Dann erklärt er Davos, dass Stannis Baratheon in der Zwischenzeit Asha Graufreud die Burg wieder abgenommen hat und Galbart nun zurückkehren könne. Er berichtet weiterhin, dass die Boltons Maidengraben erobert haben und Lord Roose Bolton zusammen mit Arya Stark in den Norden zurückgekehrt sei. Ein Heer von Haus Frey ist bei ihm und er ruft alle Lords des Nordens nach Hüglingen, damit sie ihm dort huldigen und Geiseln stellen sollen. Außerdem sollen sie Zeugen sein bei der Hochzeit zwischen Arya und seinem inzwischen legitimierten Bastardsohn Ramsay Bolton. Durch die Hochzeit soll Winterfell an die Boltons fallen. Robett wird inzwischen ungeduldig und drängt Davos mitzukommen, und er versichert ihm, dass weder ein Glauer noch Lord Wyman ihn töten wollen. Dann führt er Davos durch die Burg und deren Götterhain, wo ein riesiger alter Herzbaum mit einem fetten und wütenden Gesicht steht, und durch ein altes Eisentor über eine Treppe in ein Tonnengewölbe. Von dort aus passieren sie mehrere Keller mit stinkenden Zellen. Dann erreichen sie eine kahle Steinwand, die sich drehen lässt, und dahinter folgen sie einem langen schmalen Tunnel, an dessen Ende eine Treppe nach oben führt. Robett erklärt, der Geheimgang verlaufe unterhalb der Burgtreppe zur Neuen Burg, und am Ende dreht sich wieder eine Wand, die in einen gemütlichen und mit Holz vertäfelten Raum mit myrischem Teppich und bequemen Möbeln führt. Davos hört Musik aus einem anderen Zimmer in der Nähe. An der Wand hängt eine alte vergilbte Karte des Nordens auf einer Schafshaut, und darunter sitzt Lord Wyman Manderly. Lord Wyman erklärt Davos sein doppeltes Spiel Lord Wyman bietet Davos Essen und Wein an, doch Davos ist zunächst sehr vorsichtig und lehnt höflich, aber entschieden ab. Lord Wyman entschuldigt sich für all die Unannehmlichkeiten, doch dann erklärt er, dass die Musik von Nebenan vom Willkommensfest für seinen heimgekehrten Sohn Wylis Manderly herrühre. Dort tanze Wynafryd Manderly mit ihrem angetrauten Frey, während dessen Verwandte auf die Freundschaft zwischen Freys und Manderlys trinken würden. Lord Wyman hat sich für kurze Zeit vom Fest entschuldigen lassen, indem er vorgegeben hat, wieder einmal zu viel gegessen zu haben, denn diese Ausrede erscheint ihm als besonders glaubwürdig. Er eröffnet Davos, dass dieser tot sei, gestorben durch die Axt eines Wärters, und dass sein Kopf und seine Hände über dem Seehundtor ausgestellt worden sind. In Wirklichkeit sind es aber Kopf und Hände eines Verbrechers, der Davos ähnlich gesehen hat. Ser Bartimus hat die Finger präpariert, der Kopf wurde in Teer getunkt, und außerdem hat man ihm eine große Zwiebel in den Mund geschoben, um das Gesicht zusätzlich zu verzerren. Lord Wyman erklärt, dass der Groll, den er bei Davos' Verurteilung gezeigt habe, gespielt gewesen sei, um die Freys zufriedenzustellen. Wyman ist sogar ein wenig stolz auf die aufrechte Wylla Manderly, die ihn mit solcher Inbrunst an die Schuld der Manderlys gegenüber den Starks erinnert hat, und auch seine Schwiegertochter Leona Wollfeld sprach aus tiefstem Herzen, wenngleich Wyman sie für dumm hält, aber er denkt auch, dass Wylis ihr eben viel bedeute. Seine zweite Enkelin Wynafryd Manderly hingegen war eingeweiht in seinen Plan und habe ihre Rolle tadellos und mutig gespielt. Lord Wyman erklärt, dass er es nicht gewagt habe, sich offen gegen Königsmund zu wenden, solange sein Sohn in der Gewalt der Lennisters gewesen sei. Lord Tywin Lennister persönlich hatte ihm geschrieben und ihn aufgefordert, dass er seinen Verrat bereuen, seine Stadt übergeben und Tommen Baratheon seine Treue schwören müsse, wolle er Wylis lebend wiedersehen. Außerdem solle er das Knie vor Lord Roose Bolton beugen, Tywins neuem Wächter des Nordens. Tywin hatte gedroht, die Manderlys andernfalls so zu vernichten wie er einst Haus Regn von Castamaer ausgelöscht hatte. Wyman erklärt, dass er wegen seiner äußerlichen Erscheinung meist unterschätzt werde, und er vermutet, dass auch Tywin das getan habe. Er hatte Tywin geantwortet, dass er die Bedingungen erfüllen werde, aber erst, nachdem Wylis heimgekehrt sei. Dann war Tywin gestorben und die Freys erschienen mit Wendel Manderlys Gebeinen, was zu einer Art Pattsituation geführt hatte: Wylis sollte nicht freigelassen werden, solange Wyman nicht seine Treue bewiesen hatte, und Wyman hatte ihnen nicht entgegenkommen wollen, solange Wylis nicht sicher zurückgekehrt war. Als aber Davos erschien, hatte Wyman die Chance, die sich daraus bot, erkannt und genutzt. Lord Wyman erklärt weiterhin, er habe seinen Kerkermeistern die Schuld gegeben, wäre der Bluff aufgeflogen, und dann hätte er den echten Davos aus den Kerkern geholt, um ihn zu töten. Lord Wyman drängt, da er bald wieder zurück auf das Fest müsse, denn die Freys seien sehr misstrauisch und würden überall herumschnüffeln auf der Suche nach Verrat. Jared Frey sei überheblich, Rhaegar Frey trage den Drachennamen ohne Grund, und Symond Frey habe bereits mehrere Diener und zwei Ritter der Manderlys bestochen. Eine der Zofen seiner Gemahlin Betharios von Braavos ist sogar mit Lord Wymans Hofnarr ins Bett gestiegen, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Auch könne er seinem Maester Theomor nicht trauen, weil er aus Haus Lennister von Lennishort stamme. Lord Wyman klagt, er sei also von Feinden umgeben, und sie seien über seine gesamte Stadt hergefallen. Dann ballt er seine Faust und spricht von Wendel, der als Gast auf die Zwillinge gereist war und gemäß dem Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft Lord Walder Freys Brot und Salz gegessen hatte. Dann aber wurde er ermordet, und das werde er den Freys nie vergessen, auch wenn er zum Schein mit ihnen isst und trinkt. In der Hoffnung, dass Wyman sich jetzt zu Stannis bekennt, erklärt Davos, dass dieser ein sehr gerechter König sei, aber Robett erklärt in aller Höflichkeit, dass Stannis Davos' König sei, nicht aber der ihre. Lord Wyman eröffnet Davos seinen Plan Daraufhin erinnert Davos sie, dass ihr König Robb Stark neben Wendel auf der Roten Hochzeit gestorben sei. Wyman erwidert, dass Eddard Stark noch weitere Söhne gehabt habe. Robett Glauer verlässt kurz den Raum und kommt mit Wex Peik zurück, Theon Graufreuds Knappen, der zwar taub ist, das Schreiben aber schnell lerne und bereits einige Wörter kann. Robett Glauer fragt Davos, wie viel Stannis über die Vorfälle in Winterfell wisse. Davos erzählt, dass Winterfell von Eddards einstigem Mündel Theon besetzt worden ist, dass er Bran und Rickon Stark getötet und ihre Köpfe auf den Burgmauern zur Schau gestellt habe. Als die Nordmänner die Burg zurückerobern wollten, habe er auch alle restlichen Bewohner der Burg ermordet, bevor er selbst von Ramsay Bolton erschlagen wurde. Robett widerspricht dieser Geschichte und rückt sie zurecht: Ramsay habe Theon mit nach Grauenstein genommen und ziehe ihm dort langsam die Haut ab. Lord Wyman ergänzt, dass in Wirklichkeit Ramsay die Bewohner Winterfells ermordet habe, allerdings habe er die Frauen mit nach Grauenstein genommen, denn eines seiner größten Vergnügen ist es, Frauen nackt und mit einem halben Tag Vorsprung im Wald auszusetzen und sie dann mit seinen Hunden zu jagen. Wenn er sie erwischt, vergewaltigt er sie, häutet und tötet sie, verfüttert ihr Fleisch an seine Hunde und nimmt ihre Haut als Trophäe mit in seine Burg zurück. Einige wenige konnten aber fliehen und von den Gräueltaten berichten. Ramsay habe außerdem die Ländereien von Haus Hornwald an sich gerissen, indem er die Witwe Lady Donella gegen ihren Willen geheiratet habe und sie anschließend in einem Turm verrotten ließ. Es heißt, sie habe am Ende ihre eigenen Finger gegessen. Lord Wyman stellt in Frage, was für ein König solch ein Verhalten auch noch mit einer Heirat mit Arya Stark belohnen wolle. Robett Glauer erklärt, dass die Boltons immer schon grausam und hinterhältig gewesen seien, dass Ramsay aber besonders bestialisch zu sein scheint. Lord Wyman ergänzt, dass die Freys nicht besser seien, denn sie behaupten, Robb und seine Nordmänner seien Warge gewesen und hätten sich gegenseitig getötet. Davos fragt Lord Wyman, was er nun vorhabe. Der Lord erklärt, dass er das falsche Spiel zunächst noch weiterführen und die Einladung von Lord Roose zur Hochzeit Ramsays nach Winterfell folgen müsse. Da die Freys keine Pferde mitgebracht haben, wird er jedem von ihnen einen Zelter schenken, während er selbst per Schiff und Sänfte reisen wird und sich von 100 Rittern begleiten lässt. Er erklärt, dass er seit einem Jahr Kriegsschiffe baut, die er teilweise auf der Weißklinge versteckt halte, und dass er trotz einiger Verluste noch über eine starke schwere Reiterei verfüge. Außerdem seien seine Stadtmauern stark und seine Truhen mit Silber gefüllt. Altenburg und Witwenwacht würden ihm folgen, genauso wie ein Dutzend kleinerer Lords und hundert Ritter mit Landbesitz. Er erklärt, er könne König Stannis die Unterstützung aller Länder östlich der Weißklinge verschaffen, von Witwenwacht und Widdertor bis zu den Schafskopfbergen und dem Quellgebiet des Bruchastes, wenn Davos eine einzige Bedingung erfülle. Ab hier redet Robett Glauer weiter. Er erklärt, sie würden nie in Gänze erfahren können, was sich wirklich abgespielt habe, als Ser Rodrik Cassel versucht hatte, Winterfell zurückzuerobern, aber Wex Peik schwört, dass es Ramsay und nicht Theon war, der Cassells Männer und die von Winterfell umgebracht hat. Wex selber ist in den Herzbaum des Götterhains von Winterfell geklettert und hat sich dort tagelang versteckt. Wex schlief sogar dort und wagte nicht herunterzukommen, doch dann hörte er Stimmen. Er sah Bran und Rickon mit vier Begleitern sowie deren beiden Schattenwölfe. Da Wex von den Eiseninseln stammt, wagte er nicht, sich ihnen zu erkennen zu geben, und beobachtete zunächst, wie sie sich trennten, und dann folgte er Rickon und seiner Begleiterin in aller Heimlichkeit, wobei er darauf aufpassen musste, dass der Schattenwolf ihn nicht wittert. Bran und die anderen drei gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Davos begreift langsam, was Lord Wymans Plan ist: er braucht einen der beiden Stark-Jungen, um sich Boltons Ansprüchen entgegenstellen zu können, erst recht, nachdem Ramsay Arya geheiratet haben wird. Wyman erklärt seine Bedingung: Davos soll ihm den Stark-Jungen und seinen Schattenwolf bringen, dann werde er Stannis als seinen König anerkennen und ihn unterstützen. Er brauche dazu einen Mann wie Davos, der die Tricks eines Schmugglers kennt, um Gefahren aus dem Weg zu gehen. Davos fragt, wo der Junge steckt, und Wex wirft den Dolch, mit dem er die ganze Zeit über herumhantiert hat, auf die Karte an der Wand, und als die Klinge zitternd stecken bleibt, grinst der Junge. Davos überlegt kurz, ob er nicht freiwillig wieder in den Wolfsbau gehen soll, denn an dem Ort, an dem Rickon sein soll, isst man Menschenfleisch bereits zum Frühstück. Es ist die Insel Skagos. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Davos Seewert Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Weißwasserhafen spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 29